Oregon Territory
Oregon Oregon (/ˈɒrɪɡən/ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Pronunciation_respelling_key ORR-ih-gən]) is a territory in the Pacific Northwest region on the West Coast of what was formerly the United States of America. Before the Great War Oregon was part of the Northwest Commonwealth . Pre-War Oregon Oregon was inhabited by many indigenous tribes before Western traders, explorers, and settlers arrived. An autonomous government was formed in the Oregon Country in 1843 before the Oregon Territory was created in 1848. Oregon became the 33rd state on February 14, 1859. Oregon was created to be a White Utopia of sorts and actively passed laws, such as the Sundown Laws, to keep African-Americans out of the region. Oregon began its statehood anti-slavery, but also anti-Black. Despite these policies and sentiments, African-American found their way into the state and settled in northeast Portland, and outside of the city of Eugene in the Willamette Valley. Additionally, throughout the history of Oregon as a U.S. state, many Native American communities continued to exist on reservations. In 1969 when the United States began to merge states into larger commonwealths, Oregon, along with Washington, Idaho, and the northern portion of California became the Northwest Commonwealth. Oregon was one of the most geographically diverse states in the U.S., marked by volcanoes, abundant bodies of water, dense evergreen and mixed forests, as well as high deserts and semi-arid shrublands. At 11,249 feet (3,429 m), Mount Hood, a stratovolcano, is the state's highest point. Crater Lake, an inactive supervolcano in southern Oregon is the deepest natural lake in the former United States. The territory is also home to the single largest organism in the world, Armillaria ostoyae, a fungus that runs beneath 2,200 acres (8.9 km2) of the Malheur Forest. Because of its diverse landscapes and waterways, Oregon's economy is largely powered by various forms of agriculture, fishing, and hydroelectric power. Oregon was also the top timber producer of the contiguous United States, and the timber industry dominated the state's economy in the 20th century. Technology was another one of Oregon's major economic forces, beginning in the 1970s with the establishment of the Silicon Forest and the expansion of Tektronix and Intel. Oregon During the Resource Wars At the beginning of the Resource War in 2052 U.S. military official deemed the forest of the Pacific Northwest a top defensive priority. The United States had increasing become dependent on Oregon's timber industry following the global shortage of natural gas and oil. It was thought that an attack could be made on Oregon's forest in order to cripple America's diverse energy production capabilities. It wasn't until 2059 that Oregon's timber industry was removed as a top priority. That same year Nation Guard units were pulled from Oregon and were the first to be transferred to the new established Anchorage Front-line. In 2066, during the Battle of Anchorage, the 186th Infantry regiment was decimated by the initial Chinese bombardment. The survivors rallied with the 41st Infantry Division and the 218th Field Artillery Regiment. These forces defended against waves of communist advancement until General Constantine Chase gave the order to advance. The survivors of the 41st and the 218th were among the units who liberated the city of Anchorage in 2077. Following the battle the 218th Remained in Alaska to suppress Canadian insurgents disgruntled at the annexation of their country and the encroachment of U.S. forces on their land. Oregon in the Great War and Aftermath Despite being a priority target during the Resource Wars, Oregon was relatively unscathed by the nuclear bombardment of 2077. The city of Portland, to the far north was the only city in the territory to be targeted by nuclear warheads. However, the collapse of American society took its toll on the territory. Thrown into a state of anarchy local governments were overthrown and the infrastructure of modernity began to decay. The Remnants of the U.S. government, known as the Enclave, saw potential use for Oregon. After waiting a few decades for the chaos that the collapse of society brings, the Enclave sent a scout detachment to survey the state. They found the territory of Oregon to be unsuitable for any future operations. The many rivers of Oregon ferried contaminated water from the Pacific Ocean which slowly poisoned the land; the Willamette Valley and the city of Eugene, which had been put forth as a new base of operations for the enclave, had become irradiated from a reactor leak; and Pre-war sovereign Native American nations had been consolidating their power to reclaim the Pacific Northwest. Enclave interest in the area would be diminished facing these ecological factors and the growing threat of war with several indigenous nations. The descendants of the American nuclear-holocaust survivors in southern Oregon became privy to these Enclave expeditions and sought a return to the "good ol' days" under the leadership of the Enclaves. Though unrecognized, these survivors pledged allegiance to the Enclave beginning to fight against the Natives, and worked against NCR interest in the area. Many of these survivors were self proclaimed White Nationalist, wishing for a "pure race of Americans", despising the diversity of the New California Republic and any form of genetic mutation caused by the fallout. It is unknown how much support gave these communities. NCR Expedition By 2254 the NCR had expanded its influence into northern California and the surrounding areas. Within that decade California had annexed New Reno, Redding, Vault 15, Vault City, Klamath, and the town of Arroyo. Klamath and Arroyo were towns technically in southern Oregon, although it wouldn't be another 30 years until NCR pursued further interest in the area north of their borders. in 2286 Ranger Andy (Colonel Brooks) and Mr. Bishop were the first to sponsor an official expedition north of NCR territory. This expedition comprised of NCR enlisted troopers and rangers transferred from the eastern and southern fronts, Members of the NCR Brotherhood of Steel, and civilian volunteers. Their objective was to reach a supercomputer located at a university in the Willamette Valley that was speculated to remain intact. Despite suffering numerous casualties during the expedition, NCR officials deemed the mission a success. The BOS recovered a vast a mount of intel and data during the expedition, while the NCR asserted itself as a new dominate player in the region. In addition, the expeditions role in a local conflict led to a great deal of trust between the Sovereign Nations and the NCR. NCR Expansion The Klamath Agreement, known also as the Treaty of Klamath Falls, was signed the following year in 2287. The deal came as a surprise to many. Members of the expedition weren't made aware of the treaty until after it had been signed only a few months after their return. The agreement was signed October 25, 2287 between the New California Republic and all of the sovereign nations west of the Cascade mountain range. The agreement essentially ceded all land between the Pacific coast and the Cascades to the NCR, while granting the Sovereign Nation the rights of an Autonomous Administrative District. The indigenous people were free to run their own governments the way they saw fit (as long as they do not violate NCR law), while giving them the basic rights of citizenship. The Soverign Nations were expected to select representatives to be present in California to represent their communities' interest. NCR citizens were given the rights to abode and produce enterprises and industry on sovereign land, although they would be subject to not only NCR law but also "Sovereign Law" and justice. Luckily Sovereign Law was generally straight forward. In addition, the governing of Klamath falls was returned to the indigenous community who would rule through a council of elders. The cities of Medford, Roseburg, Eagle Point, and Grants Pass were ceded directly to the NCR. These cities were populated by the descendants of American citizens and many remained loyal to the Enclave. Though after the agreement many began to feel easy about life under a new Republic. Those who were dissatisfied joined a growing migration of rural folks, disgruntled about the coming of law and racial diversity, began to migrate into the deserts of eastern Oregon. The agreement was made intentionally to avoid issues which befell indigenous communities when dealing with the United States of America. The NCR hoped that this treaty would conclude any further conflict in the region, as well as create a boom for the Republic with greater access to timber industry, as well as clean and fertile land. The Sovereign Nations new that conflict would soon come to Oregon from further north, as in the frozen waste there was worse than bigots and raiders, but when they were to come the Sovereign Nations would have the support of the Republic behind them. Sovereign Nations & Independent Polities The territory of Oregon before its annexation by the NCR in 2287 had numerous sovereign nations as well as multiple factions vying for power in the region. After 2287 the entirety of western Oregon had become part of the NCR, with indigenous polities and raiders still existing east of the Cascades in more arid country. The NCR expedition of 2286 helped the Confederated Tribes of the Grand Ronde destroy the Port Maw Raiders, the Republic of Cascadia, as well as a Miralurk infestation in southern Oregon. The Nations of the Umatila, Cayuse, Nez Perce, Shoshane, and Paiute remain completely independent of the NCR, and unless there is reason otherwise seek to remain independent. The only threat they face in Eastern Oregon are small community of Raiders in Bend, Oregon. The Nations of Siuslaw, the Coos, the Umpqua, the Klamath, and the Confederated Tribes of the Grand Ronde have all been incorporated within the New California Republic. Within each of these nations are a multitude of smaller ethnic groups which by law are included within the NCR. Klamath.jpg|The Klamath Tribes Grand-Ronde.jpg|The Confederate Tribes of the Grand Ronde xa-clusi.gif|The Confederated Tribes of the Coos and Lower Umpqua Ad23920c636e83fd6ccd59431429b209.png|The Republic of Cascadia Ecology Since the Great War, most of the state has become overgrown by its pine forests. This has caused the state to have incredibly clean air. The indigenous people have cleared a few areas for farming purposes, but without the timber industry and a small population the forests have returned to a pre-Columbian state. Despite the majority of the state being spared during the nuclear holocaust much of the land has grown poisoned from irradiated water ferried by the rivers from the Pacific Ocean, as well as contaminated rain. These factors have prevented a population boom in the state.